King
King, formerly known as King.com, is a casual-social game company, and the largest game developer on Facebook. King develops games for the web, for mobile (both iOS and Android), and for Facebook. King designs casual games with a broad appeal. Their games are easy to learn and challenging to master, allowing people to play for a moment, then move on with their day and pick up their game later. Their games are also synchronized across platforms, allowing players to switch seamlessly between devices and platforms and continue their game wherever they left off, so they can play anywhere, any time and on any device. For them, this is encapsulated in the idea of bitesize entertainment. Their games are available for free, while players can purchase virtual items priced relative to the entertainment value they provide. Social features are incorporated in their games and enhance the player experience. They also build on a unique and passionate company culture predicated on collaboration, humility and respect. They believe all of these elements in combination have made their games a great part of their players’ daily entertainment. King has game studios in Stockholm, Bucharest, Malmö, London, Barcelona, Berlin and Singapore along with offices in San Francisco, Malta, Seoul, Tokyo and Shanghai. Company King is led by Riccardo Zacconi, who has served in that role since co-founding the company in 2003. Founding partner Melvyn Morris serves as chairman. The company has 665 employees and parcels development out to small, autonomous teams of designers working with a "startup" mentality. In 2013, it spent $110.5 million on research and development, roughly 6 percent of sales. Games Candy Crush Saga King's most popular game is Candy Crush Saga, which was launched on King's website in March 2011. It launched on Facebook in April 2012 and quickly gained popularity. Following its success on Facebook, King launched Candy Crush Saga on mobile (iOS and Android) in November 2012. The game was downloaded over 10 million times in its first month. In January 2013, it became the number 1 played game on Facebook. It had over 45 million monthly users in March 2013. By January 2014, it had over 150 monthly users. Candy Crush Saga is a switcher game in which players match candies in combinations of three or more to win points and defeat obstacles. Players progress through a colourful candy world with over 500 levels, each offering a different puzzle challenge. For example, there are levels where the objective is to clear the board of jellies, levels where the objective is to bring different ingredients to the bottom of the screen and timed levels where the objective is to reach a minimum score before the clock counts down. In December 2013, Candy Crush Saga was expanded to include “Dreamworld,” a parallel world of levels with a magical twist available to players who have reached level 50. Candy Crush Saga was launched in the second quarter of 2012 on Facebook, and the fourth quarter of 2012 on mobile. Candy Crush Soda Saga Candy Crush Soda Saga is the next iteration in the Candy Crush franchise, set in the world of the Candy Kingdom. Fans of the original hit can now switch and match their way through new dimensions of gameplay with exciting new graphics and features including game modes, candy combinations, gameplay mechanics and more. Designed to be played alongside the original game, this next installment introduces fun new features to players who love the gameplay and story of the first title, and are looking for fresh challenges. Candy Crush Soda Saga features the same Saga framework used in the original, where players progress through new levels and episodes on the Saga map and can experience various social layers when connected via Facebook. Candy Crush Soda Saga was launched in the fourth quarter of 2014 on Facebook and mobile. Diamond Digger Saga Diamond Digger Saga is a clicker game where players blast, dig and explore their way through the glistening lands of Diamond Dale, Turquoise Meringue and other fantastical locations while uncovering special treasures and clearing away groups of three or more jewels to reach the target score. Players are tasked with clearing a path to allow for the water to flow freely to its destination, sending them through portals to interconnected rooms, each with its own wondrous task for discovering new gems and advancing to the next level. Diamond Digger Saga was launched in the second quarter of 2014 on Facebook and in the third quarter of 2014 on mobile. Farm Heroes Saga Farm Heroes Saga is a switcher game that focuses on a collection mechanic. The game is set in a fantasy farmland world with over 380 levels. The game requires players to collect different farm elements such as carrots, apples, beetroots and water by matching at least three in a row. To progress, players need to collect sufficient quantities of each element within a limited number of moves. Once a player has collected enough of each element, the game goes into “Hero Mode,” enabling the player to boost his or her score through careful use of the remaining moves. Farm Heroes Saga was launched in the second quarter of 2013 on Facebook and in the first quarter of 2014 on mobile. Bubble Witch 2 Saga Bubble Witch 2 Saga is a bubble shooter game and presents a spellbinding next chapter to Bubble Witch Saga, which has been enjoyed by millions of devoted players on both Facebook and mobile devices. Enhancements include an appealing and whimsical storyline, upgraded bewitching characters, dynamic visuals, exciting episodic adventures, and much more. Players can achieve top scores by creating groups of three or more magical bubbles and blasting them within the specified move limits. For every shot that makes a bubble crackle and burst, players earn new spiders at the bottom of the screen and receive higher points by making the bubbles fall into more valuable cauldrons. Bubble Witch 2 Saga was launched in the second quarter of 2014 on Facebook and mobile. Pet Rescue Saga Pet Rescue Saga is a clicker game in which players click on groups of similarly coloured blocks in order to clear them from the screen. The game offers over 440 levels of play in an animal-themed adventure where players have to rescue a range of cute pets from the evil Snatchers. The aim is to clear enough blocks to guide pets to safety at the bottom of the screen while also achieving the minimum score required. Players need to think through the consequences of removing any one set of blocks as this will cause other blocks to move sideways or fall into play. Pet Rescue Saga also offers additional challenges in the form of caged pets, stony floors that require a key to unlock and diamonds that can only be removed by landing them on a stony floor. Pet Rescue Saga was launched in the fourth quarter of 2012 on Facebook and in the second quarter of 2013 on mobile. Bubble Witch Saga Bubble Witch Saga is a bubble shooter game which is enjoyed by millions of devoted players on both Facebook and mobile devices. Players progress through a lands of dark spirits with over 500 spellbinding levels. Players can achieve top scores by creating groups of three or more magical bubbles and blasting them within the specified move limits. For every shot that makes a bubble crackle and burst, players earn new spiders at the bottom of the screen and receive higher points by making the bubbles fall into more valuable cauldrons. Bubble Witch Saga was launched in the third quarter of 2011 on Facebook and in the third quarter of 2012 on mobile. Papa Pear Saga Welcome to the wacky world of Papa Pear! Bounce and boing your away around the fruity pegs and crazy chilies as you light up the buckets at the bottom of the screen. Take on your friends in this free online game to see who can get the highest score! Pepper Panic Saga Join Pepper Puppy in this spicy online game and travel through over 70 fun-filled levels in search of peppers. Pepper Puppy is crazy about peppers and your job is to help him match peppers of the same color to make them grow. When the peppers reach a certain size they'll explode setting off a Pepper Panic! But watch out for Mr. Claws... Pyramid Solitaire Saga Join Helena and her pet gerbil Kingsley in Pyramid Solitaire Saga where an epic adventure awaits the bold and the brave! Discover long lost treasures of the ancient world and unravel mysteries in a journey that will take you to far-off, magical lands. Retired 'King' games Bubble Saga Travel with the Princess to different worlds with Perfect-Princess Graphics. Will you impress the Prince? Will he fall in love with Princess? Take aim and Shoot your way through this splendid saga. Miner Speed A quick fun speed version of the classic jewel switching game. Mahjong Saga Travel the Mahjong Islands and solve the puzzles of the Ancient Mahjong Masters. Hoop de Loop Saga Make a Bubble Train through over 200+ levels. Puzzle Saga Puzzle Saga brings you a great adventure of puzzle games, monsters, and beautiful castles. Template